particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Forward Saridan
Crimson |Seats1 Title = Legislature |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Cabinet |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Regions |Seats3 = |Website = forward.sd |politics = Politics of Saridan |political parties = Political parties in Saridan |elections = Elections in Saridan}}Forward Saridan '(Duntrekaans: ''Voorwaartse Seridjan, abbreviation: '''FS/VS) is a catch-all political party in Saridan. The party was founded on April 18, 4636 by Storm Clark, a botanist, writer, and humanist philosopher. Since its inception, the party has officially endorsed a political platform based on civic humanism. As a result of its unorthodox bipartisan approach to politics, the party has earned widespread praise across Saridan, and considerable popular support. The party went from a political newcomer with no legislative seats to holding a near supermajority in less than two years after its founding.4637 Saridani electionFederale Party retains Presidency after 4637 elections, but loses legislative majority Beyond bipartisanship, the party hopes to help foster and maintain a postpartisan dispute resolution process that focuses on solutions rather than traditional power struggles among politicians. During a 4640 podcast interview conducted by The Saridani Voice with the party's leader, Storm Clark commented that the recent coalition government combines the "methods of a multiparty liberal democracy" with the "efficiency of a one-party state".Interview with Storm Clark, Leader of Forward Saridan History Starting off very modestly with a meager thousand or so members, Forward Saridan has grown to be one of the largest political parties in Saridan, with members totaling over a hundred thousand in less than five years since it was founded. Early campaigning and 4637 election Prior to the unprecedented gains by the party from the 4637 Saridani election — the first election the party participated in, albeit without a presidential candidate — the party ran a slick marketing campaign, funded thanks to public financing of political candidates. Notable in the campaign was the party's lack of divisive rhetoric, fielding no recorded instances of political attack ads or any criticisms directed at their competitor. They also placed their ads in strategic locations, such as near public transit stations, and targeted disillusioned and disaffected voters on social media. Political ads urged national unity and bipartisanship. The election results however came as a shock to the media, the ruling government, and the party itself. A new bipartisan cabinet was then approved by both the party and incumbent ruling government, with Forward Saridan appointing only one party member in the cabinet, surprising observers.FP enters coalition with Voorwaartse Seridjan, internal policy reforms continue uninterrupted Being a new party, Forward Saridan at the time felt they lacked candidates with sufficient expertise and as such only gave their leader a cabinet seat, delegating the rest to the other party.Bipartisan Cabinet Proposal of December 4637 Ideology The party self-classifies as a catch-all party intended to attract support from a diverse range of people. As its founder Storm Clark is a humanist philosopher, the party is grounded in humanist thought, specifically civic humanism. From its founding, the party's mission is to find common ground and unite other political movements in order to ensure steady human progress — going as far to include bipartisanship in its constitution. Constitution The constitution of the party, as of 4636, is known as "The 3Cs", it upholds three principles: civility (1), compromise (2), and cooperation (3). The 3Cs ''1. Civility We recognize that civilization survives on a firm foundation of the rule of law and accountable leaders that represent the best interests of the people. We must work together to strengthen the integrity of social institutions and promote actions of civic virtue that bring out the best of us. As a nation, we must ultimately recognize that we are all in this together.'' ''2. Compromise We recognize the importance of putting aside partisan differences for the sake of effective governance. Compromise and finding mutual ground must take precedence over ideological purity. An imperfect solution is better than no solution at all.'' ''3. Cooperation We recognize the value of human life and our collective responsibility to the welfare of not just our people, but the people of the world too. We must work with the international community and engage other like-minded nations to help relieve suffering and improve human development worldwide. Our kindness and generosity should not just extend to human life, but to other animals in need as well, along with ensuring a healthy environment for the generations of today and tomorrow.'' References Category:Political parties in Saridan